Night Terrors
by randompandattack
Summary: As the total drama jet passes through a thunderstorm Lindsay finds herself too scared to sleep. Maybe Cody can take her mind off of the storm? Cody/Lindsay oneshot takes place during world tour


**A/N: I haven't written any Total Drama in forever, but I've been into it again since ROTI came out. I like pairing Cody with different girls and while I've written oneshots for Heather, Gwen, Courtney and Izzy I forgot to write one for Lindsay. This idea has been in my head for a while and I don't think it came out too badly. **

Night Terrors

It was late at night as a worn down plane made its way through the sky. The usual creaks of the plane were drowned out by the thunder and lightning that filled the sky. Danger was constantly present as the plane made its way through the heart of the storm. What its navigator was thinking none of the contestants knew.

But they managed to find sleep anyway. Some were blissfully ignorant while others feigned too tough to care and the others eventually found their way into troubled sleep. Well almost all of them.

One bombshell blonde remained painfully awake in economy class as she gripped the blanket she slept with. She had barely managed to even shut her eyes before another clash of thunder forced them open and a lightning strike forced a quiet gasp from her lips.

At this point she had given up trying to sleep and was now praying the storm would pass and leave her be. She wished and wished but found the lack of results horrifying as each minute seemed to bring her closer and closer to an early demise.

It could be said that Lindsay was afraid of thunder and lightning.

"Eeep!" The sound escaped her lips as the rattle of the plane bounced her off her seat then back down onto her butt. Nearby her teammates groaned in their sleep and stirred whenever she made a sound. "Please stop," she begged the storm. "Please stop, please stop…"

But the storm continued and Lindsay grew frantic. "I can't take anymore of this." She whispered. Standing up she looked left and right. Everyone else in economy class was asleep so she carefully headed up and shut herself in the bathroom.

The bright light that turned on when she entered blinded her eyes but also comforted her slightly. Putting a hand on each side of the sink she relaxed slightly until the entire bathroom started to rattle as the plane flew.

"C-Calm down Lindsay." She told herself. "Just think about something else. Like shopping or makeup. Oh yeah this new shade of blue eyeliner just matches my eyes perfectly! Did I bring anymore of it with me? I remember I bought it a week before the season when I was the-" But Lindsay's thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom shook again this time worse than before.

"I-I can't do this!" She said hysterical. Gulping she left the bathroom and shut the door. Looking at the curtain that separated economy from first class she thought she saw a light on. Too worried to care about the rules she pushed the curtain aside and wandered into first class.

The light she had seen had merely been a nightlight left on in the bar in first class. Walking through Lindsay saw the Amazons (as they had won the last challenge) sleeping semi-comfortably. Gwen and Courtney were sleeping a few seats away from each other while Heather was sleeping as far away from those two as possible. Cody was sleeping close to where she was at the entrance but she couldn't see Sierra anywhere.

With another bang of thunder and a rattling of the plane Lindsay's fear overcame her curiosity and she bent down to her knees and clutched her hands onto her head. Looking from left to right her big eyes spotted Cody's left arm which was draped over the side of the seat as he slept.

Lindsay remembered Cody. They had never been close but he had helped rescue her and Trent back in season one and she had always remembered how nice he was. Risking whatever repercussions may follow she grabbed his outstretched arm and shook it.

"Colby?" She asked before moving up and shaking him by his shoulders. "Colby? Are you awake?"

"Lin…Lindsay?" Cody said waking up. His eyes blinked rapidly as he woke up. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Colby, I'm scared!"

"I'm Cody, Lindsay." He said rubbing his eyes. "And what are you scared of? The storm?" Lindsay nodded her head. Cody walked out into the aisle and stood next to her. "Why don't we sit down Lindsay?"

Cody lowered himself onto the ground and sat with his legs crossed. Slightly confused Lindsay imitated Cody and sat down next to him. "I'm scared Cody!"

"I know," he answered. "And I think I can help. You just need to take your mind off of the storm and think about something else. Once you do that you'll be fine."

"But Cody it's right outside!" She said scared stiff. "We're not going to be fine!"

Cody gently laid his hand on Lindsay's. "Lindsay, look at me in the eye." She did what he said and Cody stared straight into her eyes. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

"Okay…" The blonde nodded hesitantly.

Cody pulled out his backpack from behind his seat. "Let's think about something else okay? I got some candy in here." He said before pulling out a chocolate bar and breaking it in half. "You want half? It'll calm you down."

Lindsay took the half that Cody handed her but looked uncertain. "I don't know…I don't think I should be eating chocolate."

"Take a bite." He said having already taken one himself. "It's good."

Slowly Lindsay brought the chocolate up to her mouth and bit off a chunk. As she chewed it in her mouth she started to enjoy the flavor. "Wow Cody, this is really good. I had no idea you carried around so much candy."

"Yeah I love candy." Cody said as he finished off his chocolate bar. "I brought a good stash with me since I didn't know if there would be a chance to get any once the season started."

"Hey can I ask you something?" Lindsay asked taking another bite. "What happened to that Sienna girl?"

"Who?" Cody asked. "Oh you mean Sierra. She kept trying to violate me in my sleep so I may have accidentally locked her in the first class bathroom." He laughed awkwardly.

"Oh no." the blonde said. "Shouldn't we let her out?"

"No, I think she'll be fine."

Lindsay had a confused look on her face. "You don't seem to like her much Colby – I mean Cody. I thought you'd be happy a girl liked you."

"Yeah me too." Cody admitted. "But Sierra likes me a little too much you know?" Lindsay just looked even more confused when he said this. "I mean she likes to steal my underwear and use my toothbrush and eat my leftover food. It's just too much to handle you know?" He sighed. "I wish Gwen would pay attention to me instead."

"Oh I know what you mean." Lindsay said after finishing her chocolate bar. "I really wish Tyler was here but I haven't seen him since the island and I really miss him."

Now it was Cody's turn to look confused. "But Lindsay, Tyler's been here the whole time. He's on team Chris is really hot with Noah and Izzy."

"Really?" She asked. "Some guy in a tracksuit told me he was Tyler but I didn't think it really was him."

"Well it is." Cody chuckled. "You should try to talk to him some time. I think he'd really like that."

"Okay!" She said smiling at the tech geek. "But I want to talk with you some more."

"Sure," Cody nodded, "What about?"

"Where do I start? I haven't had anyone to talk to since the last time I hung out with Beth. Oh I know where to start…"

Lindsay blabbed on about various things while Cody sat with her and listened attentively and nodded his head here and there. The blonde was completely distracted and soon found herself nodding off. Half an hour later Lindsay had drifted into sleep in the aisle on one of the first class pillows.

Cody yawned as he stood up and reached over to grab a blanket and drape it caringly over Lindsay. Feeling sleepy himself he gazed at her sleeping form for a moment and ran a finger through her lovely hair before falling asleep right next to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were awoken by Heather discovering them. "Ughh!" She groaned. "Lindsiot what are you doing in first class?" She nudged the blonde with her foot. "Get back in economy with the rest of the losers."<p>

"Oh sorry Hannah." Lindsay said pulling herself off the ground and onto her feet.

"Leave her alone Heather." Cody said waking up. "I let her in so it's no big deal."

Heather's gaze turned to the brunette. "And why would you do that nerd? You should just be grateful you get to sleep up in first class near me."

"She was scared alright?" Cody explained.

"Like I care," the queen bee said rolling her eyes. "And why was Sierra trapped in the bathroom? She almost strangled me when I went to pee."

Cody feigned ignorance. "Who knows? Sierra can be pretty weird sometimes…"

Heather didn't believe him but decided to drop it and turned around and left.

"Thanks Cody." Lindsay said drawing the tech geek's attention over to her.

"Oh don't worry about it." He said. "Heather's just cranky in the morning. And the rest of the day. And at night."

"Not that," Lindsay shaking her head and giggling. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. I was so scared, I'm really glad you were there." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Cody's face went red. "Oh sure; glad I could help."

"Bye Cody!" Lindsay gave a little wave before turning around and walking back into economy class. Cody stood there with his hand on the spot where Lindsay had kissed him. A thought occurred to him.

"I think I remember now why I used to like blondes so much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I originally was going to have another scene or 2 after including one where Lindsay stood up to Gwen but I decided to keep it like this. It seems to fit better and manages to fit into World Tour without changing anything. Though I may write a 2nd chapter sometime later. No promises. Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
